


Clothes

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Suna Rintarou, Sharing Clothes, they're gross in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: atsusuna and their fashion choices.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Clothes

Miya Atsumu cares about his appearance more than Suna Rintarou. He puts a little more effort in his clothing, spends more time taking care of his skin, invests energy into his air, and even learns makeup because it makes him look great (if he looks great, he usually feels great).

This also made him more vocal about horrendous clothing designs, including the unflattering neon Itachiyama uniforms.

When they got together, Rintarou vowed to put more effort into his appearance because he can't look like he rolled out of bed when Atsumu is the most beautiful man!

The issue is that Rintarou becomes a bit more self conscious when he doesn't meet what he assumes to be Atsumu's standards. Joining EJP Raijin has nothing to do with the uniform, but he remembers how Atsumu laughed at the Itachiyama ugly yellow and green uniform.

Now, he wears a yellow uniform.

It's even worse that Atsumu in his black MSBY uniform is so hot and Rintarou in banana yellow is anything but hot. It's too stupid of a color to look good on Atsumu.

When drunk Rintarou visits Atsumu in his apartment, he ashamedly admits he thinks he looks like a clown in his uniform. Atsumu just stares at him like he grew two heads.

"Rin... you are a middle blocker and starting player... on a DIVISION 1 LEAGUE TEAM... and you're worried about the  _ uniform _ ?!"

Rintarou pouts as he buries his face into the crook of Atsumu's neck. "You said Komori and Sakusa looked dumb in their high school uniform. Now I look dumb in that ugly yellow. Maybe I should switch teams."

Atsumu manages to help Rintarou go to bed, fondly kissing his forehead.

His boyfriend wakes up with a hangover and is completely embarrassed that he told Atsumu. The worst part is that when he drags himself to the kitchen, Atsumu is standing with a bright yellow jacket draped over him.

The bottom of the jacket stops at bare thighs and Rintarou chokes on his spit, "Tsumu? What are you wearing?!"

Atsumu turns and Rintarou can see collarbones because the zipper isn't pulled up all the way. With a teasing smile, "I think yellow looks really good, don't you?" Rintarou gapes at the flirtatious smile his boyfriend sends, "If you like black so much, you can take mine. I'll keep this."

Rintarou does take the MSBY jacket to spite Atsumu. And spite Atsumu it does because although their arms are similar lengths, leaving only his wrists are visible, Atsumu's torso is shorter than Rintarou's AND ATSUMU TITTIES BIGGER THAN RINTAROU'S—

In all his pictures, the jacket reveals the lower portion of his stomach and can sag to reveal half of his collarbone. It's fine if he wears something under it but Rintarou teases Atsumu constantly by not wearing anything besides the jacket.

Atsumu plays the same game, always leaving his thighs and chest visible. Rintarou thinks it looks great on Atsumu but red is always better--

JNP red uniforms look flattering on both of them and now they have the same jacket but they constantly switch because they're so used to wearing each other's jacket. MSBY and EJP is used to (and tired of) their stupid antics. They're both affectionate and open with how much they love the other, there are days Rintarou walks out of Atsumu's room wearing Atsumu's clothes and just smirks at whoever sees him.

The more he sees Atsumu in the horrendous yellow, the more he begins to think the color isn't that bad. His boyfriend is so hot in yellow so it can't be  _ that _ bad...

But, seeing Atsumu spin towards him on the same side of the net after a long rally to run into his arms while dressed in all red, Rintarou can't help himself when he thinks, 'Ah, Atsumu looks best in red.'

Atsumu, who is the happiest when setting to monsters and never fails to give perfect sets despite how tired he was. Atsumu, who always smiles at Rintarou before and after a game with all the love and adoration Rintarou could ever want. Atsumu, who looks beautiful in everything, looks even better in red than the horrendous yellow.

(After they return to their normal teams after, Atsumu always wears the yellow instead of red because he thinks it looks better on him.)


End file.
